


Доверься инстинкту

by Tressa, Vicky_Henriksen (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicky_Henriksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инстинкт подсказал Лидии, что Дерек поможет ей избавиться от сердечной боли. Дереку - что Лидия в чем-то такая же, как и он сам. А Стайлзу, что за его спиной что-то происходит... Оказалось, что любовный треугольник - это не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверься инстинкту

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для летнего Teen Wolf Reverse Fest 2013. Благодарим Dylan Stilinski, автора изумительного арта за вдохновляющую заявку. http://i57.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0830/74/cd453dc52f3a5c87c11b6cbae2fa1774.jpg

  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru)   


 

Ты можешь закручивать гайки, паять микросхемы, взрывать мосты  
но твои вершины - ничто, для женщин они пусты.  
Ты можешь дарить ей букеты, платить за кофе, сходить с ума,  
но снаружи у нее может быть лето, а внутри - зима.

Рианнон

 

Чтобы не говорили, не могло это закончиться только попранием зла и торжеством добра. Канима сожрала часть ее души, полностью уничтожила Лидию Мартин в той ипостаси, в которой все знали ее раньше. Сама она представляла, что та, прежняя Лидия, оглушенная и ослепленная, находится в глубокой коме, не способная ощущать ничего, кроме боли на месте вырванного Джексоном сердца. И ни звука, ни всхлипа, ни эмоции оттуда, изнутри, не долетает до восхитительной пустой оболочки, которая вместо настоящей Лидии еще была способна ходить, разговаривать и даже смеяться.

Лидию это устраивало: по крайней мере, так она могла **НЕ** чувствовать. И только наедине с собой, лежа в постели перед сном, она ощущала, как болит эта пустота там, где раньше было место Джексона, как растет этот вакуум, превращаясь в черную дыру, норовя сожрать и саму Лидию целиком.

Этой проблеме Лидия вскоре нашла простое и практичное решение – она перестала спать одна. Когда рядом кто-то, когда тело приятно устало, засыпать не в пример легче. Эллисон, словно какая-то святоша, советовала ей завести бойфренда, но Лидия даже слышать не пожелала:

\- Мне не нужен парень, мне нужно отвлечься, - сказала она подруге, стараясь уйти от дальнейших объяснений очевидного. Что может быть естественнее нежелания страдать? А страдать Лидия больше не хотела. Если она отдала Джексону все, что у нее было и даже больше, а этого оказалось не достаточно, чтобы убедить его остаться, значит, так тому и быть.

Лидия не сказала Эллисон еще об одном, избегая того же укоризненного взгляда и советов «встретить хорошего парня» - одноклассники и мальчишки помладше ее уже не привлекали. Она изучила их как никто другой – сначала неуемное офигение от того, что на них обратила внимание **сама** Лидия Мартин, потом они таскают ее везде под ручку, козыряя перед приятелями, а когда дело доходит до секса – неумелые ласки, торопливая пара фрикций, и - здравствуй, скорострел. Хуже только то, что всегда было после: «Лидия, идем в кино», «Лидия, давай встречаться!», «Лидия, будь моей девушкой» и нытье после того, как с ним попрощались. Фу.

Лидия считала, что идеально подошел бы кто-нибудь постарше, кто не станет заморачиваться отношениями, но на примете никого не было. О Питере же она не могла думать без ужаса и содрогания, как и любая жертва насилия, пусть оно и не было физическим, лучше от этого не становилось.

 

Дерека она заметила случайно, на заправке. Лидия уже почти надавила ногой на педаль газа, когда бросила взгляд в зеркало и внезапно замерла. Хейл остановился у колонки, вышел, и пружинисто двинулся вдоль машины. Летнее марево делало его силуэт немного призрачным, текучим. Сквозь призму дрожащего жара, будто впервые, Лидия видела, как мужские пальцы проникают в отверстие лючка, нашаривают пробку и неторопливо, ловко скручивают ее, как Дерек снимает пистолет, как сильная рука аккуратно и точно вставляет его в отверстие бензобака. Из заднего кармана появляется бумажник, и она видит, как тесно сидят джинсы, как красиво они подчеркивают крепкие ноги, как играют мышцы под его серой хенли, когда он удаляется в сторону магазина…

Сзади вдруг истеричными гудками разразился какой-то хам, Лидия вздрогнула, утопила в пол педаль газа, и ее машина сорвалась с места. Хорошо, что в этой горячке она догадалась съехать на обочину через сотню ярдов и там окончательно прийти в себя, успокаивая сердцебиение, тяжело дыша, с бисеринками пота под челкой.

Она еще не совсем поняла, что именно это было, но ответ уже был готов – Дерек. Ей нужен Дерек Хейл с этими ловкими руками, точными размеренными движениями, уверенный в себе и наверняка точно знающий, **что** и **как** делать.

Она ни минуты не сомневалась, что он знает и уж, конечно, не в теории. И пусть здравый смысл подсказывал, что Дерек – это очень плохая идея, он неудачник, он может быть опасен, и с ним лучше не иметь никаких дел. Но влюбляться, встречаться, и вообще заводить хоть мало-мальские отношения с ним она и не собирается. Она собирается его просто добиться.

Лидия не зря считалась девушкой рассудительной, она привыкла действовать логично, но то, что внезапно пришло ей в голову, она сама бы не смогла объяснить, даже призвав на помощь весь свой здравый смысл. Возможно, древним женским чутьем, что до поры дремлет в каждой, она инстинктивно чувствовала, что он - **то, что надо**.

Тот факт, что новым открытием нельзя поделиться, сводил ее с ума: с одной стороны, она была рада, что избавила себя от удивления и негодования Эллисон, но с другой – как себя вести теперь она не знала совершенно. Несколько дней Лидия раздумывала над этим и пыталась оценить свои эмоции, но как только вспоминала залитую солнцем заправку, широкие плечи Хейла, небольшое темное пятно на сером хлопке подмышкой, его движения, она словно впадала в транс, выйдя из которого, понимала, что просто так отделаться от этого она вряд ли сможет.

 

 

_Глаза каждой женщины есть ненавистный мужчинам мрак._  
При свете дневном с ней дело иметь сможет любой дурак,  
но только попробуй рискни спустись в те области тьмы  
вкуси ее мира, безжалостной ласки ее зимы.

_Рианнон  
_

Когда она поняла, что стоит на пороге лофта Хейла и тянется к дверному звонку, она впервые со времен Питера по-настоящему испугалась. Какое-то наваждение привело ее сюда. Не сама же она собралась предложить себя полузнакомому Дереку? Лидия отдернула руку и повернулась на каблуках, чтобы уйти, но в тот же миг за спиной щелкнул замок.

\- Чего тебе, - спросил спокойно хозяин. - Что-то случилось?

Лидия сделала пару шагов к лифту, когда теплый сквозняк пахнул на нее **его** запахом. Она остановилась и обернулась. Дерек, обнаженный по пояс, стоял в дверном проеме и вытирал пот с груди скомканной майкой. Он не выглядел рассерженным или агрессивным, просто парень, который отжимался или подтягивался, и который ждет, когда можно будет снова вернуться к тренировке.

\- Ничего… Не знаю, - ответила она совершенно искренне, и, почти без паузы внезапно произнесла: - Ты мне нужен!

Дерек нахмурился:

\- Стайлз? Скотт? Айзек? Что произошло?

\- Нет, с ними все в порядке. Ты нужен **мне** …

Она умолкла, подбирая слова, крутя в воздухе хрупкой кистью. И, осознав, что просто не в силах объяснить Дереку цель своего визита, она стремительно преодолела разделяющие их футы и, вытянувшись в струну, поцеловала ошарашенного Хейла в губы. Он не ответил, но и не отпрянул сразу, а, немного помедлив, швырнул в сторону майку и осторожно, почти нежно положил ей руки на плечи, отстраняя:

\- Лидия, пожалуйста, уходи. Иди домой, - произнес он тихо.

Лидия посмотрела на него отчаянием и с… вожделением? Дерек повел носом в ее сторону и уловил под всеми ее пудрами и духами запах отчаяния и – еще более сильный, перебивающий все остальные – острый, ни с чем не сравнимый, запах молодой самки. Дерек отвернулся от этого горячего, призывного «Бери! Твоя!», все волоски на теле встали дыбом, кожа покрылась мурашками, а собственное возбуждение оглушило и разозлило его. Он даже не сразу почувствовал метаморфозу, а лишь когда низко, злобно зарычал на Лидию, как на врага, обнажая клыки и предупредительно выставляя когти.

Она отпрянула от неожиданности, но не испугалась, а только улыбнулась тому, что его белоснежные резцы были испачканы ее помадой. Лидия протянула руку и осторожно погладила его по щеке. Ее нежные пальцы приласкали щетину, спустились на шею, взъерошили волоски на затылке, немного подталкивая, наклоняя, вовлекая в поцелуй.

За мгновение до него их взгляды встретились, и Дерек впервые по-настоящему **увидел** ее. Лидия могла быть кем угодно, но не ветреной школьницей, какой казалась ему раньше. Возможно, лицо ее и было юным, но глаза ее были глазами усталого взрослого человека, который видел многое и уже заглядывал по ту сторону жизни. Он узнал это выражение, он видел его в глазах Лоры, он видел его в зеркале. Сердце зашлось от щемящей тоски, той самой, от которой не избавиться по ночам, безлунным, человеческим, одиноким, бессонным…

Дерек позволял ей целовать себя и целовал сам настойчивые и податливые губы, почти не дыша, чтобы не опьянеть от ее запаха, снова становясь человеком от нежелания навредить, поранить. Упругое и жаркое тело льнуло к нему и, наверняка зная, что он совершает очередную ошибку, одну из тех многочисленных, что уже совершил за последний год, он подхватил Лидию и она почти упала на его голую грудь, задыхаясь от желания, обвила его бедра ногами, прижимаясь, роняя туфли.

\- Все будет хорошо, это все по согласию, никаких неприятностей… - шептала она, пока он нес ее к столу у окна, с наслаждением ощущая, как обжигают ладони ее маленькие ягодицы.

\- Я даже не хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом знал, - сказала она, когда он бережно опустил ее на столешницу, - Просто…

И слова у нее кончились. Да ей и нечего было ему больше доказывать. Таким, как они лучше держаться вместе. Покалеченным, одиноким всегда нужен кто-то, кто был бы рядом. Пусть точно такой же, пусть не способный взять на себя груз чужого горя, но способный разделить его. И Дерек, укладывая, расстилая Лидию под собой на столе, целовал, вылизывал ее алый, зовущий рот, как зверь вылизывает свежую рану своему собрату, вырвавшемуся из капкана.

 

Дерек остановился только когда почувствовал, что в грудь упираются, отталкивают, ее руки. Он отстранился и помог ей сесть, поддерживая узкую, чуть шире его ладони, спину. Лидия смотрела с недоумением, но без испуга. Наверное, она вообще перестала чего-либо бояться уже давно, и если ее не испугали его клыки и когти, то эта звериная ласка не могла напугать ее тем более. Дерек пробурчал что-то, извиняясь, и принялся неловко разглаживать ее блузку. Лидия подалась навстречу его рукам, когда они невольно коснулись груди, и Дерек, не умея иначе остановить и остановиться, легонько толкнул ее и отступил.

\- Пожалуйста, уходи! – еще раз попросил он. – Ты этого не хочешь и я не хочу. И ты, и я, будем жалеть об этом, когда ты передумаешь.

Лидия фыркнула и спрыгнула со стола. Дерек, было, вздохнул с облегчением, когда она надела туфли и направилась к выходу, но Лидия, обернувшись, сказала ему твердо и уверенно:

\- Ты ошибаешься, я не передумаю.

И куда-то в темноту лестничной клетки: - Привет, Лейхи!

Только на улице она поняла, что не спросила номера его телефона и не дала своего…

 

  
_\- Так, Айзек, прошу тебя сосредоточиться, - сказал Стайлз сурово, - Значит, ты видел Лидию и Дерека вместе?_

_\- Нет, не видел._

_\- Почему ты утверждаешь, что видел?_

_\- Я не утверждаю, я просто Скотту сказал… И не вместе. Лидия как раз выходила от Хейла, все._

_\- Как она выглядела?_

_\- Как всегда, офигенно выглядела._

_\- А что говорила?_

_\- Что он ошибается, что она не передумает._

_\- А Дерек?_

_\- Дерек молчал._

_\- Ты спросил у Дерека, что ей было от него нужно? На счет чего она не передумает?_

_\- Стайлз?! По-твоему, я совсем идиот?_

_\- А в чем он ошибался?_

_\- Стайлз!!!_

_\- Ты раньше видел, чтобы они общались?_

_\- Нет, не видел. И вообще, прекращай этот допрос. Это смешно уже, в самом-то деле!_

_Стайлз как-то криво усмехнулся, но отстал._

 

Лидия была в душе, когда услышала сквозь шум воды отчаянный визг своей собаки. Она выскочила из ванной и увидела Дерека. Он стоял у приоткрытого окна, и ерошил мокрые от дождя волосы.

\- Идиот! – воскликнула она, сама напугавшись от неожиданности – Ты испугал мою собачку!

Прада скулила и захлебывалась под кроватью. Лидия опустилась на колени, заглядывая в темноту:

\- Иди ко мне, милая! Выходи, моя девочка! Я тебя спасу! Он тебя не обидит! Я ему не дам!

Наконец, она нашарила маленькую лапку и потянула собачонку на свет. Та затихла, перестала биться, видимо, решив, что дни ее сочтены. Лидия поднялась, прижимая к себе комочек шерсти.

\- Открывай дверь, а я ее выпущу, - сказала она Дереку, и тот поспешил повернуть ручку. Собачонка, увидев его, снова взвыла и забилась у хозяйки на руках. Лидия оттерла Дерека плечом от двери и опустила Праду на пол. Миг – и цокот ее коготков смолк где-то вдали.

Лидия обратила взор на нежданного гостя, встрепанная, негодующая:

\- Зачем?! Влез в окно?!

\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть собака. Собаки меня, кхм, недолюбливают. А ты не оставила мне своего номера.

\- А я почти решила, что это такая романтика, - съязвила Лидия, - лазить в окна по ночам к голым девушкам. Ох, бо… - спохватилась она. Она была абсолютно голая и мокрая, влажные волосы липли к груди и капли ползли по спине.

Стараясь не терять самообладания, она прошествовала мимо Дерека в ванную и, завернувшись в банный халат, соорудила на голове тюрбан из полотенца. Зеркало отразило ее, взволнованную и раскрасневшуюся, с кипящим праведным гневом в глазах. Какая наглость – вваливаться среди ночи, пугать ее собаку! Хорошо еще, что миссис Мартин в этот вечер играла в бридж у подруги и обещала быть поздно, иначе досталось бы всем.

Лидия прямо из-под крана напилась ледяной воды и окончательно успокоилась. Дерек в комнате молчал. Ушел? Но как только она подумала об этом, раздался его негромкий голос:

\- Лидия, я тут поразмыслил… Если ты не передумала, то я согласен.

Ее снова возмутило это его «согласен». Как будто она просила его руки, черт возьми! Сейчас она просто не готова, просто не в настроении, так же, как и Дерек не был готов к ее неожиданному визиту. Черт! А ведь она проделала то же самое! Днем она ничем не отличалась от Дерека, нагрянувшего сейчас, на ночь глядя, чтобы получить обещанное. В конце концов, странно злиться на человека, которому она сама предложила секс, и если бы он не застал ее врасплох...

Лидия тихонько вздохнула и вернулась в комнату. Дерек не ушел, он сидел на краешке ее кровати, с видимым смирением на лице, словно приготовился ждать ее тут всю ночь.

\- Давай впредь без сюрпризов, ладно? Мог бы узнать мой номер у Стайлза или... - Она осеклась. Не произнесенное имя Джексона висело между ними как призрак. - И вообще, так не делается…

\- Иди сюда, - вполголоса перебил Дерек и она сделала несколько шагов ему навстречу.

И, глядя на нее снизу вверх, он развязал пояс на ее халате, приблизился к груди и неторопливо, длинно, лизнул царапину, оставленную собачьим коготком.

 

  
_\- Так, Прада! Прошу тебя сосредоточиться! – сказал Стайлз сурово и сунул под нос чихуа футболку Дерека, которую, ничтоже сумняшеся, позаимствовал из его же рюкзака. Конечно, он мог бы обойтись и вещью поменьше, но Хейл не имел носового платка, а брать трусы Стайлз побрезговал._

_\- Нюхай, зверь! – приказал Стайлз. Прада посмотрела на него укоризненно. От вещи, которую совал ей в нос этот веселый добрый малый, подманивший ее кусочком сырой печенки, несло ужасом и зверем. Настоящим, большим и пугающим, а не тем, каким она была по мнению своего гостя._

_Собака закрутила головой, зажмурилась и попыталась ужом выскользнуть из цепких рук. Страх накрывал ее целиком, древний, лесной, смертельный, знакомый. Она, не разбирая ничего от ужаса, вцепилась маленькими острыми зубками в палец державшей ее руки и та вмиг отпустила. Прада опрометью кинулась в розовые кусты._

_Стайлз, шипя и ругаясь, достал еще один кусочек угощения и разложил на траве:_

_\- Потом найдешь и съешь, когда вылезешь. Премия за работу._  


 

 

Там громче попсовых песен звучат голоса земли,  
туда не доходят подлодки и атомные корабли,  
где дышит холодом бездны глубинный мрак.  
Ты мне не поверишь, конечно. Но это так.

Рианнон

 

Лидия знала, чувствовала, что Дерек – **то самое** , что ей необходимо, но не могла предугадать, что он будет **таким**. Дерек был чувственным, был... нежным. Он прислушивался к ее ощущениям и мог их невероятно усилить, а мог успокоить, приглушить накал, лаская, отдаляя момент сладких судорог.

Часто он блуждал языком по ее коже, спускаясь от ключиц к груди, как крошечное торнадо, обводил сосок, чтобы вырвать из нее стон, дразнил. Прикусывал, зная ту самую грань, где удовольствие превращается в боль, и никогда не переходя ее. Лизал и дул, наслаждаясь вызванной контрастом дрожью податливого тела.

Спускался ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, слегка нахмурившись, не убирал ее пальцы, безотчетно, нетерпеливо теребящие клитор. Эти пальцы, пахнущие Лидией, влажные от ее сока, вцеплялись ему в короткие волосы, когда он опускал лицо к ее горячей зовущей плоти. Лидию выгибало, она начинала стонать в голос, пока он целовал, обводил все складочки, не задерживаясь долго, наслаждаясь ее стонами, ее нетерпением, воспламеняясь от ее жара. Он не позволял себе заиграться, погружая язык как можно глубже, дальше, вылизывая ее сладкую дырку изнутри, пока ее широко раскинутые бедра не начинали ритмично вздрагивать, и тогда он заменял его пальцем, двумя или тремя.

Внутри она была тесная, как перчатка, мокрая, гладкая, податливая. Вскоре Лидия уже сама задавала ритм, подавалась навстречу, надевалась на пальцы, трахая себя ими. Его язык подхлестывал ее снаружи, она вскидывала бедра навстречу, просила еще. Через какую-то минуту ее тело начинала бить дрожь, вокруг его пальцев начинали пульсировать и сокращаться сильные мышцы, и Лидия с долгим протяжным криком падала, содрогаясь, и волосы ее живой волной рассыпались вокруг. Он поднимался на руках, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, полуприкрытые мокрыми ресницами, поцеловать влажные губы, с которых еще срывались невнятные слова и всхлипы, донося до нее ее собственный вкус.

Такую, жаркую и расслабленную, он больше всего и любил брать. В отличие от Кейт, которая после собственного оргазма теряла интерес ко всему, кроме болтовни, Лидия удивила его в первую же встречу, сама надорвав упаковку презерватива и потянувшись к крепкому, истекающему члену. Дерек с немалым удивлением проследил за ее руками, отмечая для себя, что эта банальная процедура сама по себе может быть лаской. Лидия откинулась, улыбаясь сыто, приглашающе, пока, наконец, не истолковала правильно для себя его замешательство и не направила его сама.

Он вошел в нее и помедлил, спрашивая себя, сколько же сил может быть в этой довольной кошке, мелкими, легкими поцелуями покрывая ее лицо. Рассеянный, он не понял, как оказался снизу, и Лидия крепко оседлала его, предвкушая дикую скачку. Ее волосы упали ему на грудь и занавесили ее лицо, она начала раскачиваться, глубоко, до самого дна принимая его, увеличивая постепенно скорость, впиваясь коготками ему в грудь. Дерек принял условия игры, и его пальцы впились ей в бедро, оставляя розовые отпечатки, в грудь, сминая нежный сосок, и Лидия восторженно застонала.

\- Еще! Сильнее! Еще! – просила она то ли у него, то ли у самой себя, и Дерек, сам уже почти на грани, сгреб и намотал на кулак ее волосы, увидел искаженное страстью лицо, такое красивое и отрешенное, и закушенную почти до крови губу, повалил ее на бок и сильными, монотонными, глубокими ударами довел ее до оргазма. Когда ее губы округлились в удивленное мокрое «О-о-о!» он почувствовал, что ее оргазм становится его собственным, как выпивает его ее нутро, как они делят на двоих эти ошеломительные, восхитительные секунды, длящиеся и длящиеся...

К реальности его вернули тонкие пальчики, которые гладили его лоб и щеки. Лидия смотрела на него с нежностью.

\- Ты такой интересный в бета-форме, - проговорила она, усмехаясь тихонько. - Но все равно ты остаешься собой.

В бета-форме... Дерек вскинулся, перекатился на бок и почти упал с кровати. С волчьей скоростью рванулся в сторону ванной комнаты. И с ужасом уставился на свои когти. Он никогда не терял контроля над своим телом. Он гордился своей выдержкой и, честно говоря, ему было чем гордится. У него был "якорь", который никогда не подводил. Никогда… До этого момента.

Когда его когти втянулись, а зрение перешло из волчье-монохромного в нормальный спектр, он избавился от резинки, умылся и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале, не зная, что делать дальше.

Лидия тихо подошла сзади, прижалась к нему, обвила руками талию.

\- Все в порядке, Дерек. Мы оба этого хотели, ты не причинил мне вреда, а что до дырявых простыней, так об этом не стоит переживать, я все равно хотела заказать новые, из египетского льна. - Ее голос чуть дрогнул, но ее сердце билось ровно, хоть и быстрее обычного.

Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на ее отражение в зеркале. Ее щеки горели румянцем, а глаза светились довольно и счастливо.

\- Пойдем в постель, Дерек, - тихонько проговорила она, и поцеловала его в плечо, он покорно пошел за ней, не имея сил и желания противится.

 

Они не влюбились. У них даже не возникало желания общаться, узнавать друг друга за пределами постели. Ни разговоров, ни походов в кино, ни болтовни в скайпе перед сном. Если бы это не звучало так цинично и грубо, их связь можно было бы назвать деловой: ты помогаешь мне – я помогаю тебе. И если бы Лидия не была непосредственной участницей происходящего, то сама бы первой расхохоталась в лицо тому, кто попытался бы объяснить какими-то иными, гуманистическими целями банальную интрижку. Она и самой себе не пыталась ничего объяснять, она просто чувствовала, что с каждой их встречей ей становится чуть легче.

И с самим Дереком было очень легко – она впервые в жизни могла перестать изображать легкомысленную дурочку, ту, какой, по мнению многих ее парней, включая Джексона, она была. По видимому, также и она действовала на Дерека: при ней он уже не опасался случайно выдать свою сущность, своих красных глаз время от времени, низкого звериного рыка. Кем бы они ни были для окружающих, за закрытыми дверями, наедине, они были просто Лидией и Дереком, мужчиной и женщиной, двумя жаркими телами, танцующими самый древний танец на смятых простынях.

 

 

Взрослые утверждают, что свет нетленен,  
но в голосе их достаточно страха и фальши.  
И с того момента, когда темноты становится по колени,  
мы уже точно знаем, что будет дальше.

Рианнон

__  


  
_Лето пролетело незаметно, а осень принесла с собой новый ужас. Теперь в Бикон Хиллз орудовал маньяк, приносящий в жертву девственников. Стайлз с тоской подумал о своем летнем “проекте” - узнать что связывает Дерека и Лидию. В общем-то, это было не его дело, но он мог думать либо об этом, либо о жертвоприношениях._

_Порою ему казалось, что внутри все туже и туже сжимается невидимая пружина, и как только она затянется до конца – а этот момент уже совсем близок – он, Стайлз Стилински, взорвется как сверхновая._

_В последний год он только и делал, что боялся – за отца, за Скотта, за Лидию. С раздраженной усталостью он вспомнил, что теперь ему приходится бояться и за себя, ожидая, что какой-то чокнутый мудак накинет ему на шею удавку, проломит голову камнем, и он так и не узнает, что такое секс._

_Наличие маньяка откровенно бесило: когда отец не уходил в ночную смену, он зорко следил, чтобы сын не высовывал носа из дому после наступления темноты, а это тормозило его расследование по делу Дерека и Лидии. К слову, расследование шло удачно, ему оставалось только призвать подозреваемых к ответу и узнать, наконец, что их связывает._

_Стайлз бы, конечно, обиделся, узнав, что Дерек и Лидия и не думали ни от кого прятаться, они просто не были парой, которая всюду таскается в обнимку и целуется напоказ, но это даже не приходило ему в голову. Стайлз ни капельки не задумывался над тем, что их отношения его не касаются – раз уж поблизости есть какая-то тайна, Стайлз Стилински просто обязан ее раскрыть._

_Стайлз залез под душ и с наслаждением грелся под горячими струями. У него был только один проверенный способ снятия напряжения, и сейчас было самое время им воспользоваться. Но внезапно, из пара, наполнявшего ванную, вынырнули не его привычные фантазии, а нечто совершенно другое. Перед его закрытыми глазами проплыли широкие плечи, бугрящиеся мышцами, крепкие руки, темные завитки татуировки на спине._

_Стайлз погладил вставший член и, попытался представить, что это не его руки. Он трогал себя за бока, гладил ягодицы, легонько сжимал мошонку. Палец скользнул дальше, в крепко сжатую дырку, покрутился вокруг и аккуратно стал проталкиваться в нее. Ощущение было совершенно новым, фантастическим, острым. Палец, заполнявший его, делал это ощущение абсолютным, **полным**. Стайлз поймал ритм, и полностью отдался ему, забыв все на свете, кроме имени, которое рвалось с языка, пока он кончал._

_Лежа под одеялом, он с тоской констатировал, что, вероятно, у него есть свой тип - его привлекали исключительно недоступные люди и... нелюди. Засыпая, он пообещал себе, что завтра же отправится к Дереку и, наконец, разберется, что у них с Лидией._

 

 

  
В дверь барабанили, буквально ломились, но они услышали не сразу, а только когда оторвались друг от друга.

\- Не открывай, - пробормотала Лидия, переводя дыхание, - постучат и уйдут.

Вместо ответа Дерек встал и натянул джинсы. Лидия закатила глаза и упала на подушки - пусть открывает, если ему так хочется, жаль только, что, видимо, сегодня уже не удастся продолжить – стучали прямо как на пожар, и Дерек наверняка сейчас куда-нибудь сорвется.

Под непрекращающийся грохот Дерек спустился по лестнице, нарочно медленно дошел до двери и, наконец, открыл. Кулак Стайлза летел ему прямо в нос, но Дерек схватил возмутителя спокойствия за запястье и тот затрепыхался, как рыба на леске.

\- Пусти меня! Пусти!

\- Чего тебе надо? – спросил Дерек недружелюбно, но Стайлза выпустил.

\- Да вот, мимо шел и зашел, - осклабился Стайлз, потирая сдавленную руку.

\- Мне некогда.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с непонятной гримаской и тотчас ловко нырнул ему под локоть. Прорвавшись в лофт, он остановился посредине, как будто идеи на счет дальнейших действий у него кончились.

\- Стайлз, вон! – сказал Дерек у него за спиной.

\- Ну да, - парировал тот, озираясь, - уже иду. Ты знаешь, Хейл, я поначалу не был склонен верить сплетням. А потом мне стало интересно. А когда мне становится интересно, я на многое способен… Ага!

Стайлз нагнулся, поднял с пола сумку Лидии и победно потряс перед Дереком своей добычей:

\- Мой инстинкт меня не обманул! Вот! – произнес он почти торжественно.

\- Что – вот?

\- Вы с ней встречаетесь!

\- С сумкой?

\- Ха-ха! Остроумный волк! С Лидией!

\- Стайлз, а тебе не кажется, что это немножко не твое дело? Даже если мы встречаемся, то тебя это не должно касаться, так?

\- Нет уж, должно! Тебе мало Кейт, мало пожара, мало канимы! Тебе надо впутать во все это еще и невинную душу, **впутать Лидию** , и это после всего, что с нею случилось! Ты не вправе ее так подставлять!

\- Спасибо, Стайлз, - произнесла Лидия. Она стояла на середине лестницы, завернувшись в простыню, - но, по-моему, тут я смогу обойтись без тебя.

Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и уставился на нее во все глаза. Его поиски закончились и дело раскрыто – вот она, Лидия, во плоти, растрепанная и томная, довольная чем-то недавно случившимся, о чем даже думать без дрожи невозможно!

\- Не парься, Стилински, - сказала Лидия участливо, - даже если мы и встречаемся, то это просто секс.

\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – глаза Стайлза сузились и губы предательски задрожали.

\- Наверное, для того, чтобы ты поскорее ушел.

\- Я? Я уйду, уйду! Но вы! **Ты** , Лидия!

\- Я? – в ее голосе звучало бесконечное удивление.

\- Ты тоже хороша! Это... В конце концов! Это… - он подбирал слово, которое вылетело из головы аккурат в ту секунду – АМОРАЛЬНО!

Стайз дернул подбородком и поспешно ретировался к окну. Лидия и Дерек переглянулись в полном недоумении и синхронно пожали плечами.

\- Что он делает? – спросил Дерек после продолжительной паузы.

\- Как по мне, так ревнует, - догадалась Лидия, и от ее слов Стайлз вздрогнул, как от пощечины, - Только я теряюсь в догадках – кого и к кому…

\- Стилински, - позвала она и, не дожидаясь ответа, подошла к нему. Стайлз уткнулся лбом в стекло, а в его глазах стояли злые невыплаканные слезы.

\- Это аморально! – повторил он, - Грязно... Вы даже не любите друг друга! То, что вы делаете... просто… Это просто **отвратительно**!

\- Стайлз, - позвала Лидия, - посмотри на меня!

Но тот зарылся в воротник толстовки. Лидия взяла его за руку и после недолгой борьбы положила себе на грудь. Стайлз попытался отстраниться, но она крепко держала.

\- **Это** \- отвратительно? Ответь мне, пожалуйста!

\- Н-нет, - с запинкой произнес Стайлз.

Лидия выпустила простыню, и та упала к ее ногам.

\- Стайлз, посмотри на меня! Пожалуйста!

Стайлз деревянно развернулся к ней, не смея смотреть никуда, кроме ее глаз. Лидия взяла в ладони его лицо и легонько коснулась его губ своими.

\- **Это** – отвратительно? – повторила она, глядя снизу вверх, и Стайлз внезапно осип и не смог сказать ни слова.

Лидия прильнула к нему, теплой кожей с легким загаром к красной толстовке, своими губами без помады к его, обкусанным и потрескавшимся. Стайлз заскулил жалобно, делая запоздалую попытку отстраниться, но тут же провалился в поцелуй с головой. Он целовался неумело, торопливо, но так искренне и самозабвенно, что сердце Лидии просто растаяло от нежности.

Стайлз оторвался от ее губ и стал неуклюже, с горячностью, тыкаться ей в шею, плечи, в волосы, за ухо, потом, совершенно смешавшись, спрятал лицо у нее в ключице и замер. Лидия гладила его по волосам, по спине, почти баюкала, успокаивала. Она посмотрела на Дерека, который так и стоял возле стола, вцепившись в дерево когтями, но кажется, даже не замечая этого. Он видел только **свою** женщину и… **своего** Стайлза. Лидия улыбнулась и поманила его пальцем.

 

\- Так, Стилински, сосредоточься, - сказал Стайлз вслух и поднял глаза. Лидия была еще тут, слишком близко, слишком въявь, чтобы быть настоящей, - Жар, сердцебиение и галлюцинации, ты передознулся аддераллом, поздравляю!

Он все еще не верил в возможность того, что это может быть взаправду. Он выпустил Лидию, шагнул назад и уперся лопатками в стену... которой еще секунду назад там не было - очень горячую и мускулистую. На его плечо легла тяжелая ладонь и Стайлз вздрогнул.

\- Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, - сказал Дерек.

Но Стайлз скорее дал бы отрезать себе не самую любимую часть тела, чем ушел из этой комнаты, **от них**. Он облизал пересохшие губы и отрицательно замотал головой.

\- Хочешь узнать, как круто может быть дальше? - прошептала Лидия ему на ухо, и он отчаянно закивал, - Тогда доверься нам.

И Лидия исчезла, провалилась сквозь землю. Пока Стайлз соображал, почему это произошло и какого черта зажужжала молния на его джинсах, прохладный воздух коснулся его кожи сзади и горячее дыхание – спереди. Он опустил глаза, колени его подломились, и он наверняка упал бы, не подхвати его сильные руки.

Медленно, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Лидия вбирала в рот его член, и бесконечно долго и сладко выпускала, скользила губами, щекотала языком. Мотая из стороны в сторону головой, Стайлз оцарапался о щетину, ткнулся в уголок рта, и тут же его губы накрыли чужие губы, в его рот проник язык, Дерек склонился над ним, выпивая его стоны. Распяленный, полуобнаженный, беспомощный, он полностью отдавался двум трахающим его языкам, не понимая на каком свете находится, но это было единственное место во всей вселенной, где ему хотелось быть.

Он пропустил момент, когда надо было предупредить Лидию, а она проигнорировала его, и Стайлз кончил ей прямо в рот. Изливаясь, он попытался отстраниться, но она удержала его.

\- Прости, прости, прости! - зашептал он горячо, когда Лидия подняла на него взгляд, но вместо ответа, она показала ему язык, на котором перекатывалась млечная жидкость, с удовольствием проглотила ее и остро ужалила его языком, слизнув последнюю каплю.

Одним рывком Дерек содрал с него толстовку и футболку через голову, легонько подхватил, обессиленного, со спущенными до щиколоток джинсами, отнес наверх и опустил на постель. Обводя комнату осоловелыми глазами, Стайлз пробормотал, не в силах молчать даже в послеоргазменной истоме:

\- Интересно, можно меня все еще считать девственником?

Лидия наклонилась над ним, целуя нежно, щекоча волосами:

\- О, милый, когда мы закончим с тобой, точно не будешь.

Не веря своим ушам, Стайлз просто закрыл глаза.

Когда он открыл их, прямо перед ним, почти касаясь его, Дерек нависал над Лидией, и они упоенно целовались. Джинсы Хейла были расстегнуты, и Стайлз нервно сглотнул и быстро отвел глаза, увидев крупную, налитую головку в завитках черной шерсти. Рука Лидии потянулась к тумбочке, чтобы выудить из россыпи резинок одну, но Дерек отстранился и сел на пятки. Она бросила на него недоуменный взгляд, но он только кивнул в сторону Стайлза, который почему-то залился краской, осознавая, что у него снова встает. И Лидия повернулась к нему, приподнимаясь на локте...

Они долго целовались, исследуя тела друг друга. Стайлз отрывался от ее губ, чтобы несмело коснуться ее груди, скользил пальцами по гладкой спине. Когда его ладонь нерешительно, вслепую поползла от пупка вниз, она перехватила ее, горячо и мокро облизала его красивые длинные пальцы и направила в себя, в глубину, еще более горячую и мокрую, чем ее рот. Стайлз застонал глухо:

\- Лидия, можно я... Можно мне...

И она сунула презерватив ему в ладонь. Руки дрожали так, что не было сил даже разорвать обертку и Дерек, отобрав у него резинку, вскрыл упаковку и ловко, в пару касаний, справился с латексом. Стайлза било крупной дрожью, он пытался совладать с собой.

\- Ты ведь скажешь мне, если я сделаю что-то не так?

Лидия поцеловала его вместо ответа, и пальцы ее ласково коснулись его члена, помогая погрузиться в нее. В голове его пронеслись сотни вопросов – что, как, не тяжело ли ей, что дальше - но Лидия легонько подтолкнула его, подсказывая нужный ритм. Стайлза охватил безумный восторг, как будто преодолев страх воды, он впервые сам заплыл на глубину. К тому же с ним, в его первый раз, была та, о ком он всю жизнь грезил, но о сексе с которой не осмеливался даже мечтать.

В этой эйфории он не сразу заметил, его спину и ягодицы ласкает больше, чем пара рук. Стайлз догадался, застонал и сбился с ритма. Тут же язык Дерека провел широкую влажную полосу через мошонку вверх.

Стайлз уткнулся в душистые лидиины волосы, коротко вскрикивая, приподнимая крестец, пока Дерек вылизывал его там. Затем язык сменился скользкими пальцами, которые закружились вокруг входа, слегка надавливая, входя на пол-фаланги, потом снова продолжая кружить снаружи.

Стайлз не раз представлял, каким будет его первый раз, но реальность была намного лучше его девственных фантазий. Он застонал и подался назад, надеваясь на пальцы Дерека. Он трахал Лидию, пока Дерек трахал его пальцем. Эта мысль окончательно вышибла его из реальности, перед глазами стали взлетать шутихи, и он, кажется, отключился.

Разлепив веки, он извинительно посмотрел на Лидию, но она не увидела его, слишком увлеченная своим оргазмом. Дерек поднялся от ее бедер и быстро, в несколько рывков, кончил, орошая лежащие под ним тела.

\- Пометил, - счастливо прошептал Стайлз.

 

Стайлз почувствовал, как прогибается матрас, и Дерек устраивается рядом, облапив его впалый живот, лениво возя пальцами по груди и животу. «Размазывая свою сперму», -подумал Стайлз и, кажется, тихонько заскулил.

\- Вы меня решили прикончить?! - пробормотал он.

Дерек усмехнулся, и продолжил выписывать вензеля на его коже.

\- Да нет, на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит.

\- На сегодня… - эхом отозвался Стайлз и долго лежал, обнимая Лидию, прижимаясь к Дереку и, кажется, слегка завидуя сам себе.


End file.
